Gedna Tachion
Captain Gedna Tachion was a Starfleet Officer in the mid to late 24th century, who commanded four Starfleet vessels, most notably the USS Lionheart (NCC-74207) in the 3 years leading up to to the Dominion War. His maternal grandfather, Centurion Gulav, defected to the United Federation of Planets at Tomed in 2311 via an escape pod from a Romulan Bird of Prey to the USS Enterprise-B. (Star Trek: Lionhearted) Starfleet Academy In 2333, against his father's wishes, Tachion entered Starfleet Academy. twenty minutes of setting foot ont eh grounds he broke the jaw of a Vulcan 3rd Year Cadet, claiming he had made a speciest slur about his heritage. It was the first of many fights he would get into over the subject. He was originally a Science Cadet specializing in geology, but in his second year he switched over to the Security Branch. In 2335 he spent his cadet cruise aboard the USS Stargazer (NCC-2893). Early career After graduation he was assigned to the USS Gettysburg ''(NCC-3890) as Phaser Control Assistant Division Officer. In 2343, after being promoted to full Lieutenant, he was transferred to the UFP's Quo'nos Embassy. In 2346 he transferred to Starbase 76 as Chief of Security. He was promoted to LCDR in 2349. ''USS Ambassador In 2351 he transferred to the USS Ambassador as Chief of Security and Second Officer. During the Tzenkethi War, while leading a team to secure a hospital against an oncoming Tzenkethi armada, he was forced to lead his team out of the building and into a bar a few blocks away. They holed up for five days, defending it against enemy ground forces. Unbeknown to him at the time his actions kept the force he was engaging from pursuing fleeing civilians. He was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and promoted to CDR for his actions. During a 13 month refit of teh ship at Utopia Planitia in 2355 he taught two courses on Starship Tactics at the Academy. In 2357 he became the Ambassador's XO. USS Vigilant In 2361 he assumed command of the USS Vigilant (NCC-37104). He recruited several comrades for his senior staff, including Roger Deict and Renee Boyce. The ship was destroyed in 2364 in a battle with eight Cardassian vessels. Tachion underwent a very public and brutal trial for the loss of the ship, but was cleared in the end. However, he turned down command of the USS Drake, instead becoming a Strategic Operations Officer at Starfleet Command on Earth, a position which had him reacting to to different trouble spots across the Federation. Wolf 359 When the armada met the Borg Cube at Wolf 359, Tachion was on temporary duty as Strategic Operations Officer on the USS Endeavour, the only ship to survive the battle in any spaceworthy. After the death of the the XO and Captain Amasov, he allowed the ship's second officer, LCDR Kiva, to assume command even though he was higher ranking. Instead, he manned Tactical. Defiant Class ASDB In the aftermath Wolf 359 several officers who had survived the battle were called together to design a new type heavy escort at Utopia Planitia, the Defiant class, under ADM Batelle Toh. Tachion submitted a design for a high speed torpedo vessel, but a more compact design was ultimately chosen. However, his design was eventually used for the Nova class. Third Trip to Starfleet Academy After the Defiant class project was shutdown, Tachion returned to Starfleet Academy to accept the chair of the Starship Tactics Department. USS Lionheart In late 2370 the Dominion threat drove to the reactivation of the Defiant Project. Six ships were ordered constructed immediately and Tachion was given command of the third spaceframe, being constructed at Starbase 315. Personal life Relationships Romantic During his Academy years he was involved with fellow cadet Patricia Rivers, who would later command the USS Hargrave (32588), w/ which she would ferry to take command of the USS Lionheart in 2371. In 2363 he married LCDR Miranda Garrett, older sister of his former USS Ambassador shipmate and friend Ronald Garrett. They lived in a small house in the California city of Half Moon Bay, 25 miles south of San Francisco. While he was at Starfleet Command she was part of the construction crew of the Nebula class USS Melbourne ''(NCC-62043). Unfortunately she was aboard the ship when it was destroyed at the Battle of Wolf 359, serving as CAPT Thomas Halloway as XO when it was hastily launched from Utopia Planitia to confront the cube. While teaching at Starfleet Academy in 2370 he began a dating Elizabeth Decker, a reported for FNS, but left here when he was offered command of the ''USS Lionheart. Friends Benjamin Sisko While designing the Defiant class the two widowed officers found comfort in each other's company, which then extended to a friendly rivalry for command of the prototype vessel. Ronald Garrett While awaiting the USS Ambassador ''to pick him up at Starbase 76, Tachion met then LT Ronald Garret, the ships' Navigation Officer, returning from leave on Earth. The two spent their down time Eventually Tachion married Garret's older sister Miranda, and in 2371 recruited his song, LTJG Michael Garret, as Navigation Officer of the ''USS Lionheart. Thomas Riley Then LT Riley was CHENG of the USS Ambassador when Tachion came aboard, and close frineds with Ronald Garrett. However, since Garrett was married, Riley and Tachion excluded him from some their shore elave activities. Riley, now a CAPT, was CO of Starbase 315 and the London Fleet Yards when the USS Lionheart was being constructed. Still a bachelor, he welcomed his friend for the duration of the construction project. Roger Deict He first met the young engineer while at the Quo'nos Embassy, and again later aboard the USS Ambassador. Deict was part of the team Tachion was stranded with on Amoz III and defended a bar against the Tzenkethi invaders. Tachion felt he was so reliable that he brought him aboard the USS Vigilant as CHENG, and again when he assumed command of the USS Lionheart. On both vessels he was one of the few things Tachion could rely. Renee Boyce She was physician at the hospital on Amoz III and stayed with the patients that couldn't be evacuated at the bar. During the five day stand off she was so impressed with the Starfleet crew's actions she applied to Starfleet OCS. When Tachion assumed command of the USS Vigilant, he brought her aboard as CMO, and again aboard the USS Lionheart. Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Hybrids Category:Star Trek: Lionhearted